Why do I suddenly Feel
by SmoothNinjaAMVEp3
Summary: Sasuke has never felt any affection towards a girl. Some people even thought he was a homo, he even thought he was beginning to like boys but suddenly one day, he notices a girl. Not just any girl. Hinata Hyuuga. He doesn’t know why or how he just feels a


Why do I feel like... THIS!

Sasuke has never felt any affection towards a girl. Some people even thought he was a homo, he even thought he was beginning to like boys but suddenly one day, he notices a girl. Not just any girl. Hinata Hyuuga. He doesn't know why or how he just feels a need to be with her, everywhere. He slowly shows his affection. Will she reject him or will she love him back??

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had just come back from yet another tiring mission. As they were just about to pass through the gates of their beloved Konoha, they all heard a familiar voice shouting out.

"SASUKE-KUN..." Shouted an excited Ino, she was happy that he had returned from his long mission.

Ino continued, "I haven't seen you for a whole week."

Sasuke, not caring what Ino was saying replied, "I don't care. I'm actually glad I haven't seen your face for that long. Although, I don't think that was long enough for me."

Ino, now getting puffed up was now clenching her fists. She smoothly slid them into the pockets so that nobody would notice. "Well, that's not what I was hoping for... but I guess I do get a bit too caring around you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn..." was Sasuke's answer.

The Team 7 were so tired from their mission they could collapse any minute. Team 7 plus Ino were walking down the path which led to the Hokage. They had to give Tsunade some feedback from the mission.

_Boring... This is so stupid. Why the hell do we need to do these stupid 'feedback thingies anyway..._ Sasuke's mind was trailing along the lines of 'stupid feedback this' and 'stupid feedback that'.

Naruto on the other hand was recapping the events on their recent mission. _This mission wasn't so bad. I guess it could have been better if that teme Sasuke hadn't beaten me in that Ramen eating __contest_

Flashback:

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly shouts out loud.

"I know one thing I can beat you at... hehehe" Naruto slyly says.

"Yeah, and what could you, the 'dobe', possibly beat me, Uchiha Sasuke, at?" Sasuke retorted back.

"At a ramen eating contest..." Naruto smoothly answered.

"If that ever happens, pigs will soon be flying over our heads." Sasuke said, not looking the least annoyed.

"Shut up, you teme!" Naruto yelled while giving Sasuke a death glare.

"Fine then, if you so badly want to 'beat' me, we will have our contest here and now." Sasuke ordered.

"That's fine with me." Naruto angrily said back.

Coincidentally they are in the front of a ramen stand. They both run towards the stand. Sakura lets out a sigh.

_Great... Now they're probably going to end up having upset stomachs and puke all over the place. _Sakura mentally thought to herself.

She quickly paced over to where the boys were sitting and placing their orders.

"You will regret this." Sasuke snorted out.

"The only thing I will regret is giving one of my teammates something to cry about." Naruto retorted back.

"Here are your orders," the waiter said while placing the order in front of them.

As the old man placed down the order on the table, Sasuke and Naruto both got their chopsticks ready.

_Well since I'm here, I may as well have fun. _Sakura said to herself.

"Okay... Ready... Set... GO!" And with that they both began to hungrily stuff the bowl down their throats. Sakura looked at them in disgust.

_Ew__... That is so disgusting. Even though they're putting that ramen down their throats in such an unmanly way, Sasuke still looks so cute. He looks happy for once. I wonder who is going to win._

Ten minutes later...

They were both tied at 20 bowls. None of them looked like they were going to give up soon. They both stared each other down as they waited for their 21st bowl of ramen,

_This will be a piece of cake. I've done this Kiba a hundred times already. Or at least I think its 100 let me see. There was 1 then again some other time. I can remember some other time and another. Oh... I can't remember. _Naruto mentally thought to himself.

_Ha! He thinks he actually stands a chance. He doesn't know t__hat he is competing against Konoha's record holder of eating the most ramen__ (I made this up)_Sasuke thought to himself. A smirk had started crawling across his face

Their bowls had finally come out and they shoved it down in about three scoops. This went on for two whole hours. Ordering and then shoving it down. The restaurant didn't argue though. They liked having two young teenagers stuffing themselves with _their_ ramen. No-one had ever done that before. They felt a little cheered up.

The two boys on the other hand continued eating and ordering until suddenly, Naruto had choked on his own food. He had a weird expression on his face before he fell off his seat and onto the floor. Who wouldn't? He had just spent two hours and ten minutes trying to beat Sasuke at eating the most ramen.

Sakura not knowing what to do picked him up and rushed him to the nearest hospital. Sasuke had followed with a rare smile. He knew he could defeat this stupid dobe. Nobody could ever beat him.

_Ha! I knew it. This is even better though. Not only did I beat that pathetic brat but he even managed to choke on his own ramen. _He laughed silently as he neared the white building. He entered it to find Kakashi (he somehow got there :P) with a worried Sakura seated next to Kakashi. Sasuke then hesitatingly sat down next to Sakura.

They didn't wait for long. Only 10 minutes had passed since the incident. Sakura had a relieved expression on her face when she saw Naruto come out.

_Man... I can't believe that I choked on my food. What's even worse is that Sasuke will never let me live this moment down. _The pained Naruto thought quietly to himself. He saw Sasuke with a happy smirk on his face.

End Flashback.

_Ah! No! He will never let me forget this._

Hinata had also decided to come on this special occasion. (Okay, I know this isn't a special occasion it's only because Team 7 had returned from their long mission).

Hinata was only walking down the market and had noticed Ino yell out Sasuke's name.

_This must mean Naruto-kun is now back. _An excited Hinata celebrated inside her head. _Maybe I can... No! I can't. He'll just reject me._

She quickly ran over to see everyone in deep thought. She decided to break the moment. She stepped in front of the group of four and managed to squeak out a "Hi everyone" once she had seen Naruto.

They all snapped out of their thoughts.

They all replied with a "Hi Hinata".

Naruto was the loudest of them all. "HI HINATA-CHAN"

Turning a light shade of red, she quickly shook off the blush and started walking down the busy market with the other four people.

To be continued...

* * *

angelmkn44: Please review.

Naruto: Yeah, you all better review.

Sakura: Shut up Naruto.

Sasuke: Just shut up all of you. Hinata is trying to write here.

Sakura: Okay then Sasuke-kun.

Hinata: What do you think of this...?

Hinata and Sasuke hide behind the huge drawing book and whisper.

Sasuke: Yes. I like it.

Hinata: Can we use this?

angelmkn44: Eh? Yeah, let's use it.

Hinata: Yay!

Naruto and Sakura: I want to know what's going to happen.

angelmkn44: Sorry. You can find out yourselves.

Naruto: Fine. But if I don't like it then I'm not taking place in this stupid fan fiction.

angelmkn44: Oh... You will like it.

Sasuke: Yeah, this is definitely a work of art.

angelmkn44: Time to post it up.

It may take me a while to get it up but I will put it up in about 1 week. STUPID HOMEWORK!!!


End file.
